


I swear it's the truth

by bowlingfornerds



Series: tumblr prompts [30]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Boarding School, F/M, Pets, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke are roommates at a boarding school, and one day, he comes back with a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear it's the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Anon deserved this fic long ago.  
> Merged with this prompt: I just opened the front door to the sound of barking and you are just sitting on the couch with this stupid grin - wait a minute what is that in your lap? OHMUY GOD PLEASE DON’T TELL ME YOU BOUGHT A FUCKING DOG.
> 
> Title from that Dirty Dancing song, I've Had The Time of My Life
> 
> I'm kind of annoyed I wrote this fic because I was at 69 fics and now I'm not

For the record, Ark Academy didn’t _know_ that they’d messed up the roommate situation. Sure, the dorms were multi-gendered, and in one room was Harper and Monroe and in the next Monty and Jasper, but they weren’t aware that they’d put a guy and a girl in the _same room_. Originally, Clarke was going to inform them of this. Or, to be more accurate, originally, Clarke didn’t _know either_.

On the first day they arrived, her sheet said she was sharing with a Bellamy Blake – which, well, it sounded like a girl’s name to Clarke.

On the same day, Bellamy Blake’s sheet said he was sharing with a Clarke Griffin, and that most definitely sounded like a boy’s name.

So, when they met in their room, Clarke having taken the bed on the left, they stared at each other in shock.

“Are you in the right room?” Clarke asked, finding her sheet quickly. It would be embarrassing if _she_ were the one in the wrong room. The boy in front of her quickly scanned his sheet again, before looking at the door.

“Room 221,” he replied. “I’m in the right place. Must be you.” She found her sheet and ran her eyes across it, landing on the door number.

“Room 221,” Clarke replied slowly. “Are you Bellamy?” The boy in front of her winced.

“Yeah, and you’re Clarke.” It wasn’t a question but she nodded anyway. Bellamy dumped his duffle bag on the empty bed and they shook hands. “Pleased to meet you, I suppose.” She nodded once again, slipping the sheet onto her desk.

“Do you think they meant to put us in the same room?” Clarke asked. Bellamy shrugged.

“Probably not. We could ask about it?” She pursed her lips in thought – the smart thing to do would be to _ask_ about it. While they agreed that they would, it just never happened.

At first, neither of them could find the teacher, and then they both forgot when Sinclair was around. The two eventually just got used to living in the same room – Bellamy Blake was an early riser, and could get changed in ten seconds flat when he really wanted to. He was always up before Clarke, and would go to shower in the morning. While he was gone – and Bellamy always returned at 7:40 on the dot, so Clarke’s alarm was set for 7:30 – Clarke would get changed. She was an evening showerer anyway, and so the system worked, and neither stopped to think about it after the first few weeks.

It was just how their lives worked.

None of the teachers seemed to notice the mistake; the boarding school was known for having exceptional academic achievers, and so they would have assumed either Bellamy or Clarke to mention the rooming situation, but they never did.

Clarke kind of liked sharing with Bellamy, anyway. He wasn’t afraid of spiders, while she was, and so the day they left the window open when they went to class ended with him catching the bug and dropping it out the window, whilst Clarke stood with one foot out the door. He was also organised and sarcastic – fun to be around, made lots of jokes, and easy to hang about with. They became fast friends, too, keeping it a secret.

Then there was a day in early March when Clarke had to wonder if it was the best idea, that she was sharing with Bellamy Blake. His gender didn’t even come into the matter – it was just Bellamy in his essence.

Bellamy had been away all weekend; his older sister lived only an hour away from Ark Academy, and so he went to stay with her at least once a month. Clarke had heard that he’d gotten back as she returned from dinner, but she hadn’t actually seen him yet.

When she made it back to their room, however, she definitely saw him.

Him and a dog.

Clarke stared at first; just _stared at Bellamy Blake and the Labrador puppy on his lap_. Then she shut the door quickly, standing out in the hallway and taking a breath. When she opened the door again, though, Bellamy was still there, the puppy was still there and this time, Bellamy was smirking.

“Are you about done?” He asked.

“Where did you get that?” Clarke immediately questioned, shutting the door behind her as she walked into the room.

“When O dropped me off earlier, this little guy was all on his own. I couldn’t just leave him out in the box, Clarke, I couldn’t!”

“You found him in a box?” Clarke sat down next to him on his bed, and the puppy crawled into her lap. (Clarke’s heart _burst_ , by the way.)

“Yeah, in a cardboard box with the word ‘free’ on the front.”

“That’s the beginning to Oliver and Company,” Clarke replied absently, stroking the puppy’s head.

“The film about the cat?”

“The _singing_ cat,” Clarke corrected. “We can’t keep it, though,” she continued.

“Him,” Bellamy replied. “I checked.” Clarke scrunched up her nose, looking down at the dog in her arms.

“We can’t keep him, it’s against the rules.”

“So is us sharing the same room,” Bellamy said. “And we’re doing that.” Clarke had to admit that Bellamy had a point. “When they find out we’re sharing a room, we’re going to get in trouble anyway. It’s not going to hurt us, really, when they find out that we’ve got a dog in our room, too.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow at him, even though she was already mostly on board about keeping the puppy.

“We have to look for a home for him, though,” Clarke told him, and Bellamy grinned at the win. “We can’t just keep a puppy when we can’t look after him properly.” Her roommate nodded, lifting a hand and stroking the puppy’s head.

“We need a name for him, though,” Bellamy replied.

“I would assume you’ve already thought one up.” He smiled sheepishly. “What is it?”

“Perseus,” he mumbled. “Percy for short.” Clarke’s face broke out into a grin. She took the puppy’s face between her hands and turned it towards her.

“Hi, Percy,” she cooed. “We’re gonna look after you for a while.” Next to her, Bellamy smiled fondly, but Clarke didn’t have to know that.

-

Everyone knew they had a puppy in their room. Not the teachers or anyone who would actually _tell_ , but everyone else knew he was there; knew Percy wanted to go on runs and walks, and sometimes barked in the middle of the night. Clarke and Bellamy weren’t the only ones smuggling food Percy could eat out of the cafeteria, and they weren’t the only ones looking after him when they needed it.

After three weeks, Clarke was getting a little antsy though.

“What did your sister say?” she asked as Bellamy came back into their room.

“She said that she’ll take Percy,” he smiled. Clarke breathed out a sigh of relief. “She won’t be able to get him until I go to visit her in a few weeks though, so we’ll have to keep him until then.” He ran his fingers through Percy’s fur, where the puppy stood on Clarke’s stomach. She smiled, resting her head back on the pillow again.

“That’s good at least, though,” she replied. Bellamy nodded in agreement.

“I’m gonna miss you, Perc,” he cooed to their dog. Clarke smiled sadly.

“Me too, bud.” Bellamy tapped at Clarke’s legs and she pulled them up, letting Bellamy sit on the bed. She sat up next to him, and they leaned against the wall, Percy padding over their laps.

“We were good dog owners for a while there,” Clarke said. Bellamy nodded, sighing.

“Yeah – O always told me I wasn’t allowed a dog until I’m older,” he replied. “She said that it was for someone with responsibility. Either that, or to get instead of a baby.” Clarke quirked an eyebrow.

“She told you to buy a dog if you didn’t want kids?” He nodded.

“It’s a good idea, really. I guess O didn’t realise I’d be getting one so soon.” Bellamy leant forward, kissing Percy’s head, between his ears.

“Hey,” Clarke smiled. “We have a kid.” Bellamy laughed.

“We jumped the gun there, didn’t we?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s usually a relationship, _then_ a kid.” Clarke shrugged, smiling.

“We could do it the other way around, right?” Bellamy smiled, and then paused, like his brain was just calculating what she was saying.

“Would uh, would you want to do that?”

“I’ve always thought it’s good for kids to have their parents together,” Clarke replied quietly, smiling. She was the one who broached the gap, pressing her lips to his, but he was the one who pushed back. Percy jumped off of their laps and onto the floor, which was a good thing, because Clarke landed with her back on the bed and Bellamy on top of her, his hands running under her shirt, and his lips sucking against her neck.

-

As always, there’s the day when things go wrong. That day came two weeks later, the day before Bellamy was going to sneak Percy off the campus when he would get picked up by Octavia.

That morning, it was an inset day. There weren’t any classes, so Bellamy and Clarke slept in, Percy curled up at the foot of Bellamy’s bed, similar to how Clarke was curled up, with Bellamy’s body around her. They slept in their clothes, and his legs were tangled with hers, not knowing where one person ended and another began.

Then there was a knock at the door.

The knock woke Percy, who barked.

The barking woke Clarke, who groaned.

The groaning woke Bellamy, who burrowed his head further into the pillow. Then there was another knock. Clarke pulled herself out of bed, stumbling towards the door in a haze. She opened it, finding Sinclair there with a package.

“Forget that it’s mail day?” He questioned with a laugh. Clarke smiled, just slightly, accepting the box. She hummed her response, and Sinclair turned to leave, before he froze. “Is that a dog?”

That woke Clarke right up.

“What? No?” She moved so she was in his line of vision. Unfortunately, Percy barked and Clarke winced. “Thanks for the package, Sinclair.” She tried to shut the door, but he placed his foot in the way, pushing the door back open again.

“That _is_ a dog.”

“What are you talking about?” Clarke asked incredulously. “I think you’re seeing things.” Percy padded towards the kerfuffle at the door, rubbing the side of his body along Clarke’s leg.

“You have a _dog_ in your _room_ ,” Sinclair continued. Clarke scrunched up her nose, sighing. She used her foot to keep Percy from leaving the room, and tried to shut the door again.

“It’s nothing big, don’t worry about it,” she replied.

“Clarke, it’s against school rules to have pets,” he reminded her, barging his way into the room. Clarke stepped back, and the door shut behind them. Clarke picked up Percy and moved away, to her bed, hoping Sinclair wouldn’t bother to look anywhere else in the room.

But he did.

He looked at Bellamy.

“You have a _boy_ in your room, too?” He questioned, his voice going up an octave. Bellamy sighed, pulling his duvet up over his head. “Mr Blake? What are you doing in here? Clarke, where’s your roommate?”

“Right here, sir,” Bellamy replied, his voice muffled by the covers. He stuck a hand lazily up in the air.

“What?” Bellamy pulled the duvet back down and sat up, adjusting his loose t-shirt as he went.

“We were assigned as roommates at the beginning of the year.”

“No, no this isn’t right,” Sinclair replied. Bellamy reached over to the drawer of his desk and pulled out the form. Sinclair snatched it from his hands, reading it over. “I’m going to get this fixed, and you – you are both in a lot of trouble.”

After Sinclair left the room, Percy barked again.

Clarke looked over to her roommate. “Any chance you can get your sister to come down here a day early?” Bellamy sighed, reaching for his phone.

“I think I’m going to have to.” She moved over, sitting on the edge of his bed.

“It was fun while it lasted,” she told him, letting Percy jump to the floor. She leaned over him, pressing a slow, lingering kiss to his lips. Bellamy smiled back up at her.

“The time of my life,” he agreed, tugging on her waist and pulling her back down for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and appreciated all comments and kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
